Conventional golf swing training machines include machines which conduct the downswing (for example, see patent document 1). They provide a ball hitting action training machine to obtain stability in hitting (for example, see patent document 2) and in addition, as they may be “action analyzing training machines”, disclosed in patent document 3. The “action training machines” photograph the player's form, etc. with a camera and allow the player to correct his/her form by recognizing differences between his/her own form and the ideal form by repeating slow-motion replay, stop-motion replay, etc. Further, a method as disclosed in the publication of patent document 4 has been developed, in which the player's golf swing form is photographed with a camera and, while tracking a specific part of the player's body, for example, the center of the forehead, as a target using pattern recognition, a wave pattern of the trajectory and a video image of the swing form are synthesized and the synthesized image is displayed, and correcting training machines are disclosed in the publication of patent documents 5, 6, etc.